This invention relates to a manipulator device and more particularly to a manipulator device which has means for supporting a connector and which is usable in mounting the connector on a mating connector which is part of a junction box or terminal. For instance, in a fiber optic network, a connector which includes a plug may be part of a fiber optic cable, and it is desired to connect this connector with a mating connector in the form of a receptor for the plug which is part of a terminal. Quite frequently, a cluster of cables are provided extending from a terminal and, by reason of the cluster presence, space limitations are such that it is difficult without a tool to grip and turn the connector in establishing a connection with the terminal. The manipulator device of the invention is a tool which enables a connector to be gripped and held and manipulated from a location remote from where actual connection is established.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved manipulator device which is easily fitted about a connector and then easily manipulated using, if desired, one hand to establish a mounted condition for the connector on a terminal.
Among specific objects of the invention is the provision of improved means for receiving and accurately positioning a connector on a tool, the provision of a manipulator with an improved grab or latching mechanism for establishing frictional contact with a connector whereby torque may be transmitted to the connector, and the provision of a manipulator for a connector with a construction which affords easy manipulation with one hand.